


It'll Get Better

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sam takes care of Josh, Self Harm (mentioned), Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting close to being a year since Beth and Hannah went missing and Josh is having a hard time dealing with it. Sam comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly I made another one. This fandom really has a hold on me.

It’s been almost a year since Hannah and Beth disappeared, and Sam still can’t believe how weird it is to see how everyone has moved on. Mike and Emily broke up and Jess came into the picture. Chris started college and was still too shy to ask Ashley out. But what was she doing? 

Sam had taken a year off to try and get over the incident before thinking of tackling school. She’d kept busy with activities, but she’d also taken time to check on Josh.

She remembered the first time she saw him after that night on the mountain. He was in the hospital because of a mental breakdown due to the loss of his sisters, and the way he looked in that tiny room would always haunt Sam. His eyes looked so empty and the color seemed to have drained from his face.

That was only a few weeks after Hannah and Beth went missing.

Sam stopped staring at the ceiling when she heard her phone vibrating on the table next to her. When she turned it over to see the notification, it turned out to be a text from Josh.

**_J- hey sam are u free?_ **

Sam looked at the time and saw that it was 2:47 in the afternoon. Another day wasted inside.

**_S- Yeah. Are you ok?_ **

His response was almost instant.

**_J- no I could really use a friendly face right now._ **

That worried Sam. Josh had always been careful about asking people for help, even when it came to her, despite the fact that they always came to each other about Beth and Hannah.

**_S- I’ll be there soon._ **

Sam quickly got out of bed and put on her shoes. She knew Josh wouldn’t really care if she came in her running clothes, as long as she was there. Making her way towards the front door, Sam grabbed her car keys and went out into the cool September air.

* * *

 

Though the Washington’s winter lodge was impressive, their house was just as nice. Sam always admired it when she came over, but instead of seeing a house that promised a day of fun, jokes, and pranks, Sam now only saw a house that reminded her of better times.

She parked her car and made her way up to the front door. Sam knocked a few times and waited patiently, knowing that Josh was probably nearby waiting for her. It had only been a minute before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and then Josh appearing out from behind the opening door.

“Hey, thanks for coming, Sam”

“Anytime, Josh. How are you doing?” Sam hugged him and she embraced the feeling of him hugging her back tightly.

“N-not too good, to be honest. With it getting colder out I... I just can’t stop thinking about them...” They pulled apart and Sam took a good look at Josh’s face. He looked like he hadn’t been getting much sleep lately and she could see how bloodshot his eyes were. Sam grabbed his arm and gently led him back into the house.

“Josh, why don’t we sit down? Do you wanna start a fire and sit on the couch?” She looked at him and he shook his head.

“If it’s ok, I’d rather sit in my own room. There... there are a lot of photos of them down here.” Sam nodded and walked with Josh upstairs, knowing that when he got like this it was really hard for him to see Beth and Hannah. But he’d get better in time... they all would.

When they entered his room, Josh immediately went and laid down on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. Sam took a seat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Josh... Do you wanna talk about?”

“I... I don’t know. What’s there to be said, Sam?” He was looking at her now. “They’re gone and I couldn’t help them and I have to take fucking meds to stop from hurting myself. Jesus fucking christ, Sam, it’ll almost be a year and it’s only gotten worse.” Tears were starting to spill from his eyes and Sam laid down next him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I know it must be so hard for you, Josh, but it wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. And I know it must seem like it’s getting worse, but it’ll get better. Maybe not tomorrow or in the next few months, but it will get easier. And I’ll be here for you every step of the way.” Josh couldn’t stop the sounds of his sobs and he wrapped his arms around Sam. She rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him until he was ready to talk. She’d lie there with him until dawn if she had to.

* * *

 

A few minutes later she could hear and feel his breathing evening out and she pulled away to look at his face. Josh looked so broken at times like this, and it killed Sam, she never wanted to see him like this. She brought her hand up to wipe a few tears away and gave him a soft smile.

“See, Josh? Still here for you.” He gave her a weak smile back and looked down to play with the strings of her sweatshirt.

“I... I’ve only told my therapist, but... I stopped drinking. Not that I drank much before but I couldn’t... couldn’t do it without feeling like shit.” Sam ran her hand through his hair and saw how his eyes started to close.

“That’s great, Josh. You know... Beth and Hannah always hated your drinking habits, they’d be so proud of you.” He let out a choked laugh and kept twirling the strings in his hands.

“Yeah? I’m... i’m kind of proud of me too.” He glanced up at Sam. “Do you think... you could stay for awhile? At least until I pass out? I don’t think I can go another day without sleeping.”

“Of course, Josh, it’s the least I can do.” Sam continued to gently run her hand through his hair as he got comfortable next to her. Josh kept his arms wrapped around her, but she didn’t mind. 

It wasn’t long before the soft sounds of Josh’s breathing told Sam that he was asleep. Yet, she didn’t feel like moving. Even if it was only 4 in the afternoon, she suddenly felt tired and decided that Josh might not mind waking up to a friendly face. Cause she knew it’d be nice for her.

Getting comfy, Sam tucked her head under Josh’s chin and pressed close to him, knowing that ever since that night on the mountain, the cold reminded him of the conditions that his sisters probably suffered through. So she tried her best to keep both of them warm as she felt exhaustion forcing her eyes shut.

Josh would get better in time, and she’d be there to help him at every turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Helpful criticism is ALWAYS welcomed~


End file.
